The Starkid Series
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Unrelated series of one-shots inspired by Team Starkid Productions... latest piece: In Memphis Steve was known as a Douchebag...
1. Together We're Totally Awesome!

**Together We're Totally Awesome….**

**Ok this is Crack-ish Kristina/Abby fluff…. inspired by A Very Potter Sequel (blame the insomnia and Darren Criss fangirling) AU obviously as GH cannon sucks ass**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kristina Davis sucked in a long lingering breath for crisp air as she stood outside of Kelly's. She didn't want to go through with this as if she had it her way then Michael would kick this Abby like a bad habit and go out with her friend Alli so that the two of them along with she and her boyfriend Taylor could go on cute little double dates and act like normal teenagers for once.

However her brother wasn't a normal teenager and it wasn't just do to the fact that his father, their father was who he was. Ok so maybe it was part of the reason, after all had Michael had another father he probably wouldn't have been in a coma for a year and definitely wouldn't of murdered someone causing a cover up and subsequent jail sentence.

Anyway, because of all that he didn't feel comfortable around people his own age as he felt that they judged him and despite wanting to bring up Abby's age it was in fact hypocritical taking into consideration her own crush she once had on Ethan Lovett a year ago and so with that in mind she promised her brother that she'd try and play nice with the girl he liked hence this meeting.

As she entered the diner she smiled and waved at her grandpa Mike who stood behind the counter before taking a seat across from the familiar blonde.

"Abby," she simply said causing the blonde to look up from the textbook she was glancing over. A sweet smile crossed her lips.

"Kristina," she replied, "your brother has told me so much about you."

Faking a smile all Kristina could think of was the summer they had on the run in Mexico after Claudia's unborn fetus was killed, and the whole Kiefer thing, and….

"Don't worry," the blonde said with a smile, "it was all good things."

Kristina nodded letting out simple sigh of relief as without making an order a waitress walked by the table placing a diet coke in front of her.

"Thanks," Kristina said to the young girl before turning her attention to Abby, "funny, because he hardly talks about you."

This was kind of true however Kristina knew that Abby shouldn't take it personally as Michael took after Jason in the way that he kept his emotions under wraps.

Abby just nodded and had Kristina been able to read her mind she would of known that the blonde was breathing her own sigh of relief at the fact that this young girl didn't know what she did to make a living at the moment.

They sat in a momentary yet awkward silence before Abby decided to move to put her book back into her bag causing something to fall out.

"What are those?" Kristina asked breaking the silence however she didn't need to ask, as she was well aware of what the item was.

"Red Vines," Abby said, "they are only like my favorite snack ever."

It was then Kristina's face lit up in a pale flush.

"Mine too," she replied letting out a little laugh as Abby reached into the bag and pulled two pieces of the liquorices out.

"Want a piece?" she asked causing Kristina to nod and take it from her.

After both girls bit off a piece of their candy and chewed it Kristina opened her mouth.

"So, like I said I don't really know you that well so how about a little interrogation session."

"Only if I can ask you questions back."

Kristina nodded in agreement as she began.

"Ok, round robin, we both answer on the count of three, I'll start…. What's your favorite Amy Mann song…1…2…3…"

"Red Vines," both girls said at once.

"Favorite colored vine other then green," Abby said with a smirk, "1…2…3…"

"Red Vines," they both said once more.

"Ok, now favorite way to say 'Red Wines' in a German accent…1…2…2."

"RED VINES!"

Both girls looked at one another trying to repress fits of laughter when Abby asked….

"Where have you been all my life?"

"In a cupboard under some stairs."

It was then Abby simply laughed.

"My brother was right," Kristina said with a smile, "you're totally awesome!"

**THE END**

**should I do more Kristina/Abby friendship-fic?**

**anyway for those of you who have not seen A Very Potter Sequel the scene that inspired me was at 3:33 at w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K B S Z K g e S N m w (if the link doesn't work/show up just look up A Very Potter Sequel Act 1 Part 2) **


	2. Pigfarts!

**So I've decided to re-title this Fic the Starkid Series as this is now going to be a series of un-related one shots regarding quotes/refrences to A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel and quite possably Me and My Dick, Little White Lie, and Starship as well…. This piece was done for the 'Space' Prompy on gh_unwrapped and is centric on Molly and Morgan… enjoy**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**PIGFARTS-**

Entering Kelly's after her latest theory session all Molly wanted was to was open up her battered copy of Wuthering Heights and nibble on one her 'Grandpa' Mike's chocolate chip cookies however that wasn't to be as her eyes spotted her cousin Morgan sitting alone at a table looking intensely over a book while scribbling down something in a notebook.

"Hey Morgan," Molly spoke in her usual chipper tone, "what are you doing?"

Morgan let out a sigh.

His cousin meant well but sometimes she could be a bit nosey and so he thought that open and honest was the way to go.

"Well… if you must know, I'm working on an engineering project."

Ok, so not totally honest.

"You don't take engineering," she said as she crossed her arms.

And she caught him.

Letting out a small sigh Morgan closed his book and looked at his drawing.

"If you must know, I'm drawing up plans to build a rocket ship."

"A rocket ship, what do you want with a rocket ship, is this for the science fair because I'm sorry to tell you that it happened a month ago, I should know I won second place…. I should have been first however I made one miscalculation…."

Before his cousin could go into a mini rant however Morgan interrupted.

"Well, if you must know… Port Charles has gone to the dogs with all the violence mostly at my dad and Jason's hands… I mean I love them and all but… anyway I've been thinking of transferring to Pigfarts."

"Pigfarts…."

"Pigfarts,"Morgan repeated, "I'm sure that Rumbleroar will see the potential in me and let me enroll… did you know he's a lion….who can talk?"

"And you do know that Pigfarts is just a made up place in a theatrical spoof of the Harry Potter franchise right."

Morgan let out a laugh and simply nodded.

"Yea, I do…. But I am thinking of transferring from Madison and I am building a rocket ship…. Well a model one," he replied as he began to tell Molly all about an engineering program that he was seriously looking into out of state as opposed to out of space.

**The End**


	3. The Point of Spiderman

**The Point of Spiderman**

**Because lately whenever Mabby talk all I can think of is this scene:**

Abby looked at Michael with tear filled eyes listening as he once again tried to convince her that they shouldn't be together for various reasons however his last one kind of took the cake.

"Abby don't you get it," Michael said with a pout as he reached over and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's just like that Spiderman movie haven't you seen that."

Although she didn't have the extra cash lying around for her to embrace the luxury of seeing a movie she had been fortunate enough to see Spiderman, heck she'd seen the entire trilogy as she was a closeted comic book geek though she would never admit that out loud, instead she simply nodded.

"Yea Michael I have, what is your point."

"The point," Michael said sucking in a breath of air, "the point is that MJ and Peter Parker can't be together."

Abby simply bit her lip as she now reached over to hold Michael's hand before opening her mouth to speak in a reassuring tone.

"But, the whole point of Spiderman 2 was that MJ and Peter Parker COULD be together in the end."

Michael nodded. There was no use arguing Abby's point there however he did have one more counterpoint to deliver as he stood up slowly.

"Yea, I know, but the point of Spiderman 3 is that everything sucks and falls to shit Abby, I just don't want us to be like Spiderman 3, I can't let that happen."

Letting out a sigh Abby nodded thinking that they were right back to where they began.

**The End**

**I know this sucked, but I couldn't resist.**


	4. Jesse McCartneys Douche

**Jesse McCartney's Douche.**

**Ok so I messed around and made a cap on tumblr with the actual AVPS quote however I decided that for this drabble I'd modify it and change 'Muggle World' to Memphis'….**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sitting on the rooftop of the Hospital, Steve smiled as he finished playing a song for Olivia. His girlfriend well if you still referred to a significant other as such in your 40s had just set up an impromptu picnic dinner of all his favorites and was now sitting giving him a round of applause.

"Thank you, Thank you," Steve said with a grin on his face as he'd always seen himself as a bit of a rock star both in the musical and medical sense.

"So, I'm sure all those girls in Memphis are sad now that you moved to Port Charles huh."

Steve let out a laugh as he shook his head.

"Hardly…in Memphis Olivia, I was just…well I was something called a douchebag."

Olivia looked upon him in shock as he continued…haphazardly strumming as he did so.

"I play guitar when everybody just wants to hang out, and I make weird covers of Disney songs…who does that?"

Olivia shrugged silently wondering if he'd sing a Disney song to her upon request.

"See, in Memphis they hated that shit. To them I'm just a douchebag. I'm like Jesse McCartney. I'm Jesse McCartney's douche.

**THE END**

**I'm so excited and scared. I have met so many soap stars during the years of the east coast Super Soaps and remained perfectly calm yet I'm already freaking out because I'll be seeing some of the members of team Starkid next month.**


End file.
